<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trust by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681588">Trust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:53:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gorim continues his service even behind closed doors.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Aeducan/Gorim Saelac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Reply to <a href="https://dragonage-kink.dreamwidth.org/93509.html?thread=366391621#cmt366391621">my reverse prompt</a> in Dragon Age Kink Meme: F!Aeducan/Gorim Saelac? He continues to serve her even behind closed doors. Anything that shows the absolute trust and respect between them. She trusts he'll keep her safe in the day and he trusts her to do the same at night. Use of restraints, toys, sensory deprivement, or anything else that shows that trust.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In Orzammar, the relationship between nobles and their second had always been close. The sexual relationship was ignored, but only if the pair was of the same sex, so a baby couldn't be born out of the union. Noble would still be expected to marry from a noble family, usually for political gain. </p><p>So the romantic relationship between Sereda Aeducan and her second, Gorim Saelac, had to stay a well-guarded secret between the two of them. Sereda found it a stupid double standard that her brothers could screw around with women all they wanted, it was almost expected of them, in the name of low birth rate, yet she was expected to only fuck those of noble blood. </p><p>But for tonight, she and her lover were safe and had the whole night for themselves. Her brothers were on a mission together, so they wouldn't have to be listening for one of them bursting, trying to catch them in the act. It allowed her to take her time with Gorim, instead of a hurried fuck in the closet. </p><p>Sereda looks down at her lover kneeling at her feet. Yes, she will take her time. She orders Gorim on the bed on his back and her lover obeys with no hesitation. First Sereda caresses his broad back. She loves the feel of the warm skin against her palms, but what she loves, even more, is the way Gorim relaxes under her touch, trusting her to make him feel good. </p><p>Sereda leans in, letting the length of her naked body caress his front. "Stay here," she whispers into his ear, enjoying the feel of him under her for a moment more before getting up and walking to her wardrobe. She opens the door and takes four silk scarves from one of the shelves and then walks back to Gorim. </p><p>Gently she uses one of the scarves to bind Gorim's hands in front of him. She lets the end of the scarf tickle down his chest as she turns to his ankles, making him shiver. She ties his ankles to the footboard, one after another.</p><p>She takes the last scarf and covers his eyes with it. "Comfortable, darling?“ Sereda asks, testing everything to make sure nothing is too tight or too loose. </p><p>"Yes, my lady." Gorim answers. </p><p>"Ready for the earplugs?“ Sereda asks, getting the same, positive response as earlier.</p><p>After the earplugs, everything is done. Sereda steps back and admires her handiwork, as well as the way Gorim looks all tied up for her pleasure.</p><p>Just as Sereda thinks she'll have to taste all that tantalizing skin, the door opens. Bhelen walks into the room as if he owns it. Gorim doesn't react to the interruption if he is even aware of it. Sereda gives him a kiss, before going to deal with her brother. Without hesitation, she brings her dagger to her brother's throat. </p><p>"You will keep this to yourself, brother…" Sereda says in a measured tone and presses the blade tighter against the skin of his throat. A little more pressure and the blade would draw blood. </p><p>"Of course, sister," Bhelen says. </p><p>Sereda looks into his eyes. "Then get out," she says, taking the blade off his throat. </p><p>Bhelen leaves, but Sereda knows he has an advantage on her in the blood-soaked politics of Orzammar. She and Gorim would have to prepare for the eventual fallout.</p><p>But that wasn't for tonight. Tonight she was going to make love to Gorim, to the sun with her brother. She touches Gorim gently, but he still startles at the touch. Sereda keeps simply touching him, touching him everywhere, no place is forbidden from her.</p><p>Finally, after touching everywhere else, Sereda comes to his cock. It twitches under her gaze like it knows she's watching. Sereda smiles wickedly and instead of the light caresses she had bestowed upon the rest of his body, she gives his cock a long, slow lick, from root to tip. Gorim moans. He's always much more vocal when he can't hear himself. Sereda circles the head of his cock with her tongue, enjoying the way it makes her lover squirm and moan. </p><p>Sereda takes her tongue down his shaft to his balls, taking them into her mouth one after another, she slicks generously some of her fingers and slips one into his ass. By the time she has two fingers inside, she can feel and hear the telltale signs of approaching orgasm and immediately withdraws. Gorim lets out a pained, frustrated gasp. </p><p>Sereda cleans her fingers with a piece of cloth and gets a metal ball from one of the drawers. She puts it in one of Gorim's palms. The man takes the ball, knowing what it was for from their earlier games. Since Sereda planned Gorim's mouth being occupied, she gave him the ball to hold on to, for if he dropped it Sereda would know to stop. </p><p>Carefully Sereda gets to her knees, with Gorim's head between her thighs. She can feel his breath against her pussy as she lowers herself on his face. He starts to eagerly eat her out and she moans at the feel of his talented tongue that knew just where to lick.</p><p>She enjoys his tongue for a moment before pushing her cunt right against his face, making him breathe through his nose. She rides his face, making his face and beard a mess with her juices. Then she stills and cuts off Gorim's air by holding his nose and holds. Gorim starts to squirm, but the ball doesn't fall. Gorim trusts her with his life, trusts her to let him up for air. And finally, she does.</p><p>Sereda feels him breathing noisily against her cunt. His trust turns her on as she cuts his air off, again and again, always petting him lovingly after each time. </p><p>Finally, she can't take it anymore and she gets off of his face and sits on his hard cock. They both moan at the sensation and Sereda rides him, taking her own pleasure and giving him his. </p><p>It doesn't take long for them to come. Gorim comes first, still holding on to the metal ball. His orgasm makes Sereda bury her fingers in her cunt to mercilessly stimulate her clit and she comes not long after. </p><p>They both catch their breaths for a moment. Sereda kisses her lover and starts taking off the restraints. Gorim stays there, relaxed as Sereda takes care of him, bathing him as well as herself, before coming to bed and into the arms of her lover.</p><p>"I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did," Sereda says, smiling. </p><p>"I enjoyed it very much, my lady." Gorim answers, kissing her gently on the lips. Sereda smiles and snuggles into him, wishing she could stay here forever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>